Treatment of biomass, especially waste biomass, to recover useful substances has been the focus of numerous efforts. Such treatments have used a variety of treatment methods and chemicals, depending upon the desired recovery substance. Treatment with lime (Ca(OH)2 or calcium hydroxide) has been attempted, but usually at temperatures above 60° C. for time frames of only a few weeks to a month.
High-temperature lime treatments have been used to enhance enzymatic digestibility of biomass. One such process uses hot lime only and another uses hot lime+high-pressure oxygen.
Biomass processing is also useful in making pulp. The most common methods for making pulp for paper or cardboard are Kraft and soda pulping. Both of these methods use expensive chemicals and expensive treatment vessels.
Additionally, previous methodologies and treatment systems have often required movement of the biomass several times during the entire treatment process, including pretreatment and recovery. Aspects of the present invention may be used to overcome some of these and other problems associated with previous methodologies.